An Alluring Temptation
by minyoongimylove1993
Summary: "Dude, your sister's friend is hot... " "She's not like most people..." "I can't get her out of my head... there's something just so intoxicating about her."


p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;""Dude, your sister's friend is hot... so is your sister." Jungkook said to Taehyung as he sat down next to his best friend. Taehyung glared at Jungkook. "I will murder you in your sleep if you even think about touching or going near my sister." Jungkook chuckled. "Calm down... but isn't her friend hot?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung sighed and shrugged before looking over at the table his sister was seated at. He looked from his sister to the girl Jungkook and he were talking about. She was cute from where Taehyung was seated. She had a small round face. Long black hair with mint green ends, that she was in the process of brushing behind her ear as she continued to read her book. Taehyung couldn't see her features too well, but her side profile was nice. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung watched as his sister talked to some of the other girls that were also seated at the table. He sighed and pulled out his lunch. He opened the lunch box without looking at it. Jungkook snickered. "Nice lunch box, Kim. I didn't know you had such a big crush on me." Taehyung furrowed his eye brows at his best friend. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Jungkook pointed to the lid of the lunch box that had Jungkook's name written multiple times with hearts around it. Taehyung groan and closed the lunch box before grabbing it and walking over to his sister. "Jennie!" Jennie stopped talking to her friends to look over at her older brother who was walking towards her and her group of friends. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;""Oh my god, your brother is so fucking hot Jennie!" One of the girls said. "Seriously, I bet he's amazing in bed." Jennie scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Um, Ew. Can you guys not?" Jennie looked over at her best friend, the girl whose nose was stuck in a book. She sighed and rolled her eyes before yanking the book from her hands. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;""Tell them to stop talking about how hot my brother is. You understand right?" The girl looked around before her eyes landed on Taehyung who was standing in front of their table now. She looked him up and down before holding her hand out. "He's okay, nothing to fan-girl over." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung bit his tongue as he glared at the girl who just called his looks mediocre. Jennie smiled and returned the girl's book. "Thank you! See, this is why you're my best friend!" Jennie's other friends rolled their eyes. "She literally just started today." One of Jennie's friends sneered. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung sighed. "Jennie, I accidentally grabbed your lunch box. You'd think you would of gotten a new one by now." Taehyung said with a smirk before he place the lunch box down in front of Jennie. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Jennie blushed and held the lunch box tightly against her heart. "Did-" Taehyung nodded. "Yeah, but can I have my lunch now?" Jennie groaned "NO! This is a disaster!"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung sighed and grabbed Jennie's backpack and pulled his lunch box out. "Oh get over it. I'm sure he was flattered." Taehyung said. Jennie pouted up at her older brother./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Remember our rule?" Jennie sighed and nodded. "No dating each other's friends..." Taehyung smirked. "It's not a problem for me... no offense ladies." Taehyung patted his sister on top of her head. "Don't take the wrong lunch next time and I won't have to embarrass you." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Jennie pouted more and looked over at Jungkook who was watching the whole exchange from his and Taehyung's table. Taehyung looked at his sister's mysterious new best friend. He scoffed, turned and walked away. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;""He really has no affect on you?" One of Jennie's friends asked. The next girl didn't respond. Jennie tapped on the book. "She asked you a question." The girl looked up from her book and sighed. "No, he really doesn't have any affect on me." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Jennie's friends gasped. "You must be the only girl in the school, besides Jennie of course, that hasn't been smitten by Kim Taehyung. He's the hottest guy at our school." "Give her a week, she'll be head-over-heels for him." The girl shrugged and closed her book. "I have much more important things to worry about. Jennie, I'm going to the library." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung finally got to eat his lunch. Jungkook smiled. "So, does your sister still have the hots for me?" Taehyung glared at the younger. "One, even if she did, she's off limits to you. and two, don't say 'hots'. You sound weird." Jungkook rolled his eyes. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;""Okay, well, what about her friend? Is she hotter up close?" Taehyung shrugged. "I mean yeah, but that was until she insulted me." Jungkook chuckled. "Ooo, feisty, I like it. How did she insult you?" Taehyung pouted. "She said I was 'okay' looking, that there was nothing to 'fan-girl' over." Taehyung rolled his eyes and angrily stuffed his lunch box in his backpack. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Jungkook raised his eye brows. "I'm assuming you don't like her?" Taehyung stood up and slung his back pack over his shoulder. "When have I ever showed any interest in any girls here?" Jungkook chuckled and copied Taehyung's movements./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"They began to walk towards the entrance of the lunch room when Jennie ran past them. "Wait! Wait, Yoonji! I'll come with you!" Taehyung and Jungkook watched as Taehyung's little sister caught up with the girl who had insulted Taehyung and his blessed good looks. Taehyung scoffed. "Yoonji... I can't even stand her name."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"-/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung was at his locker packing his things. He could wait to get home and lay down. Maybe he'd take a nap, or actually do his homework. He happily sighed to himself before he turned around and was met with his little sister. "Can you drop us off at the cafe down the street from our house?" Jennie asked./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung sighed out and looked at the girl who stood behind his sister. Her arms were crossed over her small chest. Her weight was shifted to one leg, while the other stuck out impatiently. She briefly made eye contact with Taehyung before rolling her eyes and looking away again./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung smirked and looked back at his sister. "Fine, but you two are walking home." Yoonji scoffed and chuckled a bit. "Figures." She mumbled. Taehyung pushed past his sister and Yoonji. "Come on, I have things to do."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Jennie and Yoonji followed Taehyung out to his car. "Yoonji, you can sit in the front. I need to change in the back." Yoonji glared over at Taehyung, who returned her glare. He unlocked the doors and got in. Jennie threw her back pack in first before gasping. "Guys, I forgot something! I'll be right back." Jennie said before sprinting off towards the school./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung sighed and looked over at Yoonji. "Can I help you with something?" she asked. Taehyung chuckled a bit. "I'm just wondering why someone like you is so bitter and cold towards everyone." Yoonji rolled her eyes before digging through her backpack to find a hair tie./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung watched as she pulled her long black hair with mint green ends up into a high pony tail. "I'm not cold and bitter. I'm truthful and serious." Taehyung looked her over, her pale skin looked so soft, just like her hair looked soft./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung's eyes traveled down her body. He saw a colorful tattoo peeking out every time she would raise her chest as she breathed. Her chest area was more on the small size, but Taehyung could careless. He was an ass guy anyways, and by his standers, Yoonji had a really nice ass. He smirked a bit as he looked down at her waist and hips./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"He liked the fact that her hips were a bit wider, so she was almost an hour-glass shape. Then, Taehyung's eyes traveled down to her thighs. He blushed a bit as inappropriate thoughts suddenly rushed through his head. Her thighs were perfect, not too skinny and not too big. Taehyung wanted to dig his nails into them as he kissed along her inner thigh./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung looked back up at her face. He blushed a bit as she stared at him. "Are you done devouring me with your eyes, you fucking perv?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Any thoughts Taehyung had been having of the younger female quickly vanished as her witty mouth turned him off. "I wasn't even looking at you like that." Taehyung said as he looked out the window. Yoonji rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever."/p


End file.
